Untitled
by Tawariell Saerwen
Summary: The Spanish Civil War is about to begin and Spain is sending Romano away to be with his brother. This was something I began to write down months ago, but I never got around to doing anything else with it. So I'm considering this an unfinished drabble. Perhaps I'll come back to this and actually write a multi-chapter fanfiction around it. For now, though, this is it.


**Untitled**

By Tawariell Saerwen

15th July 1936 – Two Days Before The Spanish Civil War

"Please don't look at me that way, Lovino. This is only temporary. I-I know that you're thinking that I'm being overly cautious for sending you away to live with Veneziano. But with the assassinations that have happened in the past few days, there's no doubt within my Cabinet that a civil war is going to begin soon. I'm just trying to protect you!" Spain reassured a distraught Romano as he handed his luggage to the train station attendant to be checked in. Both nations were standing on the railway platform amongst a large crowd of people whom surrounded them. Everyone was saying their passionate goodbyes to whoever was important to them. The steam releasing itself from the sides of the train blew a strong current, which caused both Spain and Romano to hold onto their dark fedora hats from flying off from their heads.

Romano's lovely brown eyes were burning with emotion and he fought with himself not to break down into tears. "I don't _want_ to leave your side! I don't need to be sheltered by a fucking war that you only _assume_ is going to happen! Who are you to decide what's best for me?! I'm a _man, _Goddamn it! I'm _not_ a fucking _underling!_"

"I-I've never doubted your masculinity, Lovino! That isn't the reason why I'm sending you away. I-I don't want anything bad to happen to you, that's all…only because I love – "

_"SHHH!" _Romano adamantly hushed his partner, stifling him from finishing his sentence. They both had to be as discreet as possible when it came to giving public affection, for homosexuality was _illegal _throughout Europe. Romano tried not to choke with emotion as he saw the hurtful expression on Spain's flushed face and he swallowed his tears. _"I-I know…me too,"_ he lovingly whispered.

Spain's bottom lip quivered and he quickly sniffled as a way to prevent his own tears from streaming down his sun kissed face. Both men stared at one another with great devotion, just like many of the other couples that were saying their goodbyes with the exceptions of being allowed to hug and kiss one another, a privilege that was denied to Spain and Romano.

Suddenly, the train conductor came out and shouted out loud to everybody. "ALL ABOARD! TRAIN NO. 1216 LEAVING FROM MADRID, SPAIN TO BERLIN, NAZI GERMANY! ALLLL ABBBOOOAAARRRD!"

Everyone around the two nations hurried over to the train and they said their final goodbyes to their loved ones going on board. Spain and Romano stood in front of each other, not uttering a single word. It was time for them to say their goodbyes, but neither one wanted to do it. Their eyes watered up with fresh tears and as they looked to one another, Romano's hardened expression softened and his eyebrows arched back, expressing a sorrowful look to his face. Spain could see from the way that he looked to him that he wanted to be held and kissed just like everyone else.

Spain and Romano stepped up a little closer to each other. Their hearts began beating rapidly from a mixture of both nervousness and desire. They knew what they were about to do was risky and very dangerous, but the overwhelming emotions that they were feeling for each other was too strong to be ignored. They timidly leaned in closely to press their trembling lips together, but as they were about to touch, the train conductor shouted another warning. This caused them to nervously jump back and look away from one another, cupping their mouths with their shaking hands.

"ALLLLLLL ABBBOOOAAARRRD!"

Spain slowly looked back to his beloved; he noticed that he still had his back to him and his eyes were tightly clenched shut. Romano was fighting with himself not to cry. Spain reached over to gently tug on his suit sleeve and Romano turned his gaze back to him. His bloodshot eyes looked to him angrily. He was furious that he had to go away. Most of all, he was furious that he could not say goodbye to his partner the way that he wanted. If war was indeed going to break, then this could be the very last time he may ever see his partner. He did not dare to think of such ominous things.

"C-C'mon, Lovi…it's time," Spain softly murmured and he gestured Romano to walk up to the train. Romano had no other choice but to obey and he reluctantly walked up to the train. His shaking hands gripped the railing and he walked up the steps. He looked to Spain and a sudden tear escaped from his eye, which he quickly brushed away with his suit sleeve.

Spain tried forcing himself to smile in his usual cheery manner just to lighten up the foreboding mood, but he was unable to do so. He looked to Romano with melancholy expressed on his face. "G-Give me a call when you get to Berlin. D-Don't forget to write to me, either. Please write to me…e-even if you have n-nothing to say," he emotionally stammered. Romano nodded in agreement and his clammy hands tightly gripped the railing.

The train's deep whistle bellowed throughout the station and the train slowly began to move forward. As the train's speed started to increase, Romano suddenly stretched forth his right arm to Spain. "ANTONIO!" he shouted. In the spur of the moment, he did not give a damn anymore about social protocol or what the passengers sitting inside the train would think of him. He was being separated from _his true love_ and only God knew when or _if _they would ever see each other again.

Spain's emerald colored eyes widened from shock as he witnessed Romano's daring actions and he began rushing up to his partner, stretching out his right arm. His hand firmly grasped Romano's and he walked alongside the train. He yelled to him in a desperate cry as his feet hurried up with the train's increasing speed.

_ "¡TE QUIERO MUCHO, LOVINO! WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN SOON! STAY STRONG!"_

Romano could not contain his emotions anymore and his tears began spilling down his blushing cheeks. He parted his lips and he called out to his lover one last time as the train's speed fastened, causing their hands to unwillingly unclasp.

_"TI AMO, ANTONIO! TIII AMMMOOO, TOOONNNIII!"_

Romano's eyes stared in apprehension as the image of his partner was diminishing; he could see Spain standing at the very edge of the railway platform and gesturing his arms slowly, conducting his happiness charm for him with tears running down the corners of his bloodshot eyes. Romano's own tears increased as he saw his partner for the final time, his arms gesturing slower and slower until they stopped. He witnessed Spain suddenly clasp his hand over his face and crying with great despair. Then, he disappeared from sight as the train descended downhill.

Romano's stomach began to ache, causing him to feel extremely queasy and he hurried inside the train car. He desperately ran through the narrow isle and down casted his eyes upon the glaring passengers sneering at him in disgust. When he found the bathroom, he quickly opened its entrance, stepped inside and slammed the door shut. He knelt down to the toilet's level and started to vomit. Suddenly, his balance went off as the train experienced some turbulence and he crashed onto the floor.

Being in the vulnerable state that he now found himself in, the nation slammed his fisted hand against the bathroom floor and he broke down into uncontrollable sobbing.


End file.
